1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of generating maps, and more specifically to identifying and using street signs to label maps.
2. Background of the Invention
Digital maps, such as those provided by GOOGLE INC., are used in a wide variety of electronic devices, such as car navigation systems and mobile phones. Users rely on digital maps to provide comprehensive and accurate information about roads for purposes including navigation and route guidance. Generating a digital map of roads for use in such devices requires gathering large amounts of data about the roads and labeling the roads in ways that permit use by electronic devices. The labeling process is extremely resource intensive. Therefore, there is a general need for ways to increase the efficiency of labeling roads in digital maps.